Blood Ties
by Death83996
Summary: A story of Ichigo and Orihime it is a work in progress
1. A strange occurence

Blood Ties

'I'm going to die!' Thought Ichigo. Blood was rapidly pouring out of his stomach, the warm thick liquid drenched his kimono; pooling on the ground beneath. 'I can't believe I'm going to die.' Ichigo watched Byakyu walk away sheathing his sword, he looked at Ichigo. "You are weak and simple, die with your shame Kurosaki, Ichigo."

"Ichigo wake up." Said a voice .Ichigo opened his eyes and saw his little sister Yuzu staring at him with concern.

"Ichigo you were screaming, are you okay?" Yuzu asked her older brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuzu; why don't you go make breakfast for dad and Karin. He watched his little sister leave and then got up, he walked into his closet and grabbed his school uniform. He pulled the white collar shirt over his head And buttoned up it up to one below the neck. Then he put his dull gray pants on one leg at a time, taking as long as he possibly could. Hollow activity was always the worst in the morning, and his spirit communicator would not work until he left his house for school.

He walked over to his dresser and picked up his substitute soul reaper license and tied it around one of the belt loops in his pants. He grabbed his schoolbag, and walked into the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror he remembered the dream, it had all seemed so real, the blood, the pain, the hardness of the ground. Why did that dream keep playing over in his head at least once a night sometimes twice? 'I need to call Rukia later, and ask her if anything is happening in the soul society.' Ichigo thought to himself.

'Beep, Beep, Beep." Ichigo grabbed his cell phone out of his bag, he flipped it open. "Hello." Ichigo said.

"Hello Ichigo, how are we this morning?" Someone yelled into the phone.

Ichigo jumped and yelled back into the phone.

"What do you want Orihime?" Ichigo asked holding the phone a foot away from his ear.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me." Orihime said crest fallen.

Ichigo felt a pang of sadness for yelling at her. "I suppose but y-." Ichigo started to say but Orihime cut him off saying.

"Yes I will see you in a little bit Ichigo bye." Orihime said.

"Whatever." Ichigo said out loud smiling as he shut his phone. He walked downstairs and sat down at the table, he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Orange juice was Ichigo's favorite in the morning.

"Good morning Ichigo How are you this morni-."Splash. Karin fell asleep in her cereal. Ichigo jumped up and his eyes grew huge, he yanked Karin out of her cereal.

"Karin wake up ." Ichigo yelled into her ear

"Oh, Ichigo good morning." Karin said happily milk dripping from her face. "What are you going to do today?" She asked her older brother not realizing what had happened.

"Karin you really need to get more sleep or just be more careful." Ichigo yelled at her. She just looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked still just staring blankly.

"Never mind, just eat your breakfast." Ichigo said finally letting her go. He started picking at his own breakfast. Yuzu's cooking was usually amazingly good. but ever since that dream started happening he just did not have an appetite. Almost like that hole in his stomach was really there.

"Ichigo hurry up, come on were gonna be late" Whined a voice he recognized as Orihime's. Ichigo pushed away his still heaping plate of Ham, and eggs to the side. As he got up he grabbed his school bag and made sure his spirit communicator was on.

Orihime stood on the porch and waited for Ichigo as he walked out she stared and took in his features. Orange hair in pixie spikes, that half cocked smile, those piercing blue eyes, and the few streaks that fell and fluttered on his forehead. All this combined his hand some face, gave him a look that was both rugged and beautiful.

"Good morning Ichigo." Orihime said happy to see him she hugged him tightly. This was completely normal for Orihime, her and Ichigo had been best friends since Kindergarten always there of each other.

"Orihime stop it." Ichigo said struggling against her.

"Why?' Whined Orihime. She liked to feel his warmth on the brisk winter mornings.

"Because it feels weird" Ichigo said as he broke free from her. The truth was Ichigo like Orihime a lot more than she knew, he practically loved her, her smell, her figure, her beautiful face and her always eager mind, though sometimes just full of hot air she was perfect to Ichigo.

"Fine, be mean" Orihime said as she stuck out her tongue at him. They started walking and stopped only to let traffic go by before crossing the roads. Ichigo's thought wandered back to the dream.

'The fight in my dream was much different in my head than it had been in real life.' Ichigo thought as he walked down the sidewalk. 'I mean I was the one that won the fight, not Byakyu. So why did he always beat me in my dreams? I can talk to Rukia later I guess she can confirm that I did beat him. After all I was hollowized, but I do remember some of it like when Zangetsu rent his blade into millions of pieces.'

'HOONK!!' Ichigo was not paying attention and had walked out into the road.

'What happened?' Ichigo thought, he saw Orihime crying; then everything went white.

An ambulance paramedics yelling something, white again.

Rushed down a hall with people screaming, all inaudible' white once more.

He awoke again, this time he was alone in a place of endless white as far as the eye could see.

'Is this heaven.' Ichigo thought but then he noticed that he was in his soul reaper kimono. 'That's right!' Ichigo thought even though I'm only a substitute soul reaper my spirit won't die unless I get killed in this form. So does that mean I'm dead, or at least part dead?' Thought Ichigo panic started welling up in side of him.

Then it changed white turned to black, on his left side only. Ichigo turned to look at it with curiosity. He stared wondering why it had changed, then he had the strongest sensation that he was not the one staring at the black' but the black was staring at him.


	2. A new life

Ichigo looked as the wall took shape, Zangetsu stood before him holding out Ichigo's Bankai sword.

"What do you want me to do? I'm dead." Ichigo said as he walked toward Zangetsu.

"Ichigo only your body died, welcome to my world once again" Zangetsu said as he looked at Ichigo with his dark eyes. "You can go to the Soul Society now as a full fledged Soul Reaper, but you must learn everything they would here first." Ichigo looked at Zangetsu as he contemplated this.

"You said once before that if I gave up my powers I could live after death, what does that mean?" Ichigo asked recalling the conversation before fighting Byakyu.

"It would not help in this situation you would have to be sent to earth in a new body. You would not be yourself." Zangetsu said. He walked toward Ichigo and placed the Bankai blade in his hands. The blade was resonating, and pulsing.

"So what's first?" Ichigo asked as he grasped the blade.

Three Years Later

"So this is Soul Society from a real Reapers perspective, not much different." Ichigo noted as he walked out of the soul gate.

"No not really." Zangetsu said as he stepped out beside him. Ever since Ichigo's training he always stayed materialized. Ichigo did not mind though, in fact he almost enjoyed Zangetsu's company. Ichigo stepped through the Seiratei and walked to the soul society main dispatch office.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, here for placement." He said as he walked to the counter. He stopped dead in his tracks the women looking at him was Rukia. "RUKIA!!!" Ichigo ran up to her and hugged her.

"Get off of me you imbecile!" She yelled at him as she struggled out. Ichigo looked disappointed. "Well I never thought I would have to fill out admission paperwork for you." She said as he sat down in front of her desk. She looked at his clothes now and realized they were not his soul reaper kimono. "What's with that outfit?" She asked him.

"Oh this is what I wear when my Bankai is released. Since I completed my training my spiritual pressure never lessens so it always stays released." Ichigo told her figuratively. The clothes were a black trench coat, with black slacks, and a dress shirt also black, also black dress shoes. Yet all was frayed from battle and other use it looked really good on him with his normal physical features.

"So you want to get a license now I expect." Rukia said more as more of a statement than a question. "You will have to demonstrate ability in fighting, illusion spell, and attack spells." She told him as she started filling out a form. She handed the paper to Ichigo when she finished.

"What do you want me to do with this?" He asked staring at it.

"Put your reaper number on it and sign it." She said it like it was a stupid question. Ichigo only looked at her.

"They didn't give you a number?" Rukia yelled at him.

"No they did not give me a number, can't you give me one?" He asked looking at her fire seemed to roll off of her.

"Yes I can, give me your Zanpakto." She said tiredly. Ichigo handed it to her. She was dumb struck the blade was slender and light, about the size of a normal Zanpakto. "Why is it so small?" She asked him dumbstruck. Ichigo's sword was normally the length of his body.

"The Bankai form suppresses the swords size and weight and transfers all of the saved energy to me allowing me to move at super high speeds for long period of times. Also the sword is a lot stronger and has no chance ever breaking because all of Zangetsu's power is forced in this small blade." Ichigo said in a matter of fact way.

"Okay that sounds right well let me see what I can do." Rukia stared at it and the blade glowed blue then red in a second too short to realize. "Okay you your soul reaper number is S789IK125, and your new captain based upon abilities of your power is." She paused for a second then continued. "Byakyu Kutchki." She finished.

"Why him?" Ichigo asked. His temper already rising.

"Well we have to base you upon your abilities and his group is the only one you can fit in at your level." Rukia said calmly.

"Well what about Kenpachi? He's the strongest soul reaper I have ever faced, seems like he would have the best ability to deal with me." Ichigo said as he slammed his hands on the table. Ichigo wanted nothing to do with Byakyu, he was tired of Byakyu thinking he was better than Ichigo.

"That's who it will be so put up with it." Rukia yelled at him "If you keep being so stubborn I'll just have to kill you. Would that be better?" She asked as Ichigo picked up his sword. "My assistant will show you to your temporary house." As Rukia finished her sentence a small man ran in the room. Ichigo could tell he was from squad four, from the seal on his arm.

"Hanatoro, how have you been lately?" Ichigo asked as he grasped Hanatoro's hand.

Well I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Captain

The house that was assigned Ichigo was very roomy as it seemed to have every comfort any man would want. As Ichigo woke up he stretched and yawned. Zangetsu was leaning against the wall in its shikai form of the curved black onyx blade. Ichigo walked over to it and lifted it. As soon as Ichigo's hand touched it the blade burst into its Bankai form dressing Ichigo in his clothes associated with it.

"So where to first?" Ichigo asked himself as he walked through the Seritei. The last time Ichigo was here was when they had come to save Rukia what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Well I suppose I should go see my captain." Ichigo said as he stopped walking.

"No need Ichigo I'm right here behind you." Said a voice Ichigo knew, as it was the one tormenting his dreams.

"Well if it isn't Byakyu Kutchki." Ichigo said as he turned around to look into his face, staring at him full of hatred. "Good morning _captain_." Ichigo said this with as much resentment as he could.

"Don't call me captain, _captain_. You are the one running the show now." Byakyu said with acid in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked blankly.

"Well remember when you beat me about four year's ago, the elders decided that your skills are greater, and since were in the same squad you were made captain of squad 7." Byakyu said. "The council will present you with your uniform as soon as you go see them, when they call." He said. Ichigo laughed and turned to walk off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M STILL TALKING HERE." Byakyu yelled at Ichigo.

"As I see it, I am the captain, I do what I want, so go away." Ichigo said flash stepping about half a mile away, out of ear shot. "So I am the captain now that's so cool, I wonder what Rukia did to get that river flowing?" He asked himself.

Ichigo walked into central office and approached Rukia. "Hello Rukia." He said as he walked up to the counter.

"Ah captain Kurosaki." She said as he walked up. "I was wondering when you would come over, Here take a seat." She told him as she pointed to the one next to her desk.

"Rukia why am I the captain, the council didn't know that I defeated your brother." Ichigo said getting straight to the point.

Rukia looked at him as she thought. "Well his zanpakto most likely betrayed him. When a captain is defeated their sword loses its captain's status and is weakened by a huge degree, all of the power that is drained is transferred to the sword that won the fight and that sword gains captain status. I noticed when I assigned your number so I told someone to look into it and apparently his sword was the last you clashed with before leaving." She told him finally taking a breath. "You never actually defeated Kenpachi so his sword wasn't defeated, but you got Byakyu's powers so you are the new squad captain. OK that is really why you were assigned there in the first place. Rukia said quickly finishing up.

"Well Rukia we could have explained that simpler but that is the truth." A voice said. Ichigo and Rukia looked toward the door and saw an old man walking in. He was the elder captain, the most powerful soul reaper in the Seiratei "Welcome to the inner circle of captains, we are happy to have you." He said as he dropped the uniform he was carrying into Ichigo's lap. With that he left.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked as he turned back to Rukia

"Never mind that suppress your sword to at least its shikai form right now." She ordered Ichigo.

"Why should I d-."

"Just do it!" Rukia said cutting him off.

"Ok, geese calm down." Ichigo said, he concentrated and the slender blade transformed into the huge curved scimitar form of Zangetsu. Immediately Ichigo's clothes changed to normal soul reaper attire.

"Now listen up you are a captain now so you must follow the rules, you must always keep your sword in it's shikai form unless you are fighting and you must wear your captains uniform at all times of course your Bankai will change it but otherwise you must wear you captains clothes. Is all that clear?

"Yeah okay." Ichigo said as he donned the captains jacket and pants.

"Well have a good first day" Rukia said as she walked out the back way.

"Time to get going." Ichigo said tying Zangetsu onto his back. Ichigo walked out the door and toward his lackey's barracks. As he walked toward it somebody stopped in front of him.


End file.
